Messed Up High School1
by lolatron5000
Summary: ON HIATUS Rated M for later chapters, Hurt/Comfort for later chapters and Yuri warning for later chapters. What happens when you mix Crystal at boarding school, Gold at boarding school, them both living next door to each other and some messed up love? You get Messed Up High School!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I'm Lolatron3000 here with a new story, Messed Up High School! (Lame name, I know I couldn't think of anything better) I'm putting The Berlitz Tradition on Hiatus until I get the spirit to start writing it again. Anyway, this story is based around Crystal and her going to a high school boarding school and meeting...Gold.**

**It just includes the characters and doesn't have anything to do with the past events of the manga, just the characters.**

**Enjoy! =)**

* * *

A brown haired teenage girl walked into the school grounds, pulling along a suitcase full of books and clothes.

"Jeez, it's the weekend, they should be studying, yet everybody's out here playing!" the teenager groaned, pulling her suitcase up the stairs into the principal's office.

...

"And you're dorm is ladies, 3rd house, 2nd floor. Miss Erika here will show you to your dorm" the principal (Professor Oak) informed, ushering Miss Erika and the teenager to the door, practically shoving them out.

"...Well then, Crystal was it? Yes? Okay then, let's get you to your dorm" Miss Erika smiled, walking off in a direction, leaving Crystal to follow.

As they were walking, Crystal spotted a bunch of boys playing soccer and over heard they're conversation while walking past.

"Hey Red, did you hear about that new chick we're having next door?" the gold eyed boy asked the red eyed boy named Red.

"Yeah, apparently her name's Crystal or something" Red responded. "Why, are you planning to ditch trying to get my girl and go after her Gold?"

"Well actually, yes" the boy, Gold replied.

At this point, Crystal had passed by the area that she could eavesdrop, so she didn't get to hear the rest of their conversation.

When they had finally arrived at the dorm, Miss Erika opened the door to the dorm (it was unlocked much to Miss Erika's annoyance) and ushered Crystal in, which after she left.

"Wow" Crystal gaped, with her whole mouth open.

"Wow is the right word isn't it?" a girl said, coming from the stairs. The girl had brown hair, but a bit browner than Crystal's own hair, and wore a black casual dress, with white gloves and black boots.

"Well, this is only the ground floor and it's quite big for two" Crystal explained.

"Well that would be the case, if their wasn't six of us here" the girl giggled, sending sparks down Crystal's spine.

"This small room is the living room, kitchen and dining table for SIX people?" Crystal questioned in horror.

"It's actually not that bad. We each share a room (since their's three floors, excluding this floor) and one person cooks each day, while Sunday we go to the hall to eat. Maids come and change our sheets twice a week and restock our supplies" the girl answered, as if it was nothing.

"Oh" was all Crystal could say.

"So anyway, I heard you're name was Crystal?" the girl asked.

"Yes, Crystal Suishou, but you can call me Crys" Crystal replied. "And yours?"

"Blue Aoi" the brown haired girl replied. "Let's check your time table and see what you got" They checked Crystal's timetable to see which year and classes she would be in.

"Oh, so you're one year below me, huh?" Blue sighed, disappointed.

"I guess" Crystal replied.

"Actually, one of our other room mates is in your year" Blue said.

"Really? Who?" Crystal asked, hope that she would not be by her self boiling up.

"Her name's Yellow Cabellero" Blue informed.

"Hey, aren' ya gonna introduce me?" a girl bellowed, as she opened the door with such force that it nearly broke. This girl also had brown hair.

"Sapphire, be careful of the door! Remember the last time you broke it, we had to pay for it!" Blue yelled.

"Oh, sorry. Anyway girl, mah name's Sapphire Birch and I'm in year 2 here" the brown haired girl smiled, holding her hand out to shake.

"Jeez, what's that stench? And why are you wearing leaves for clothes?" Crystal questioned, pinching her nose from the stench.

"Prissy Boy was afraid of getting dirty AGAIN, so we had a mud bath" Sapphire grunted, wiping a bit of mud off a leaf.

"You had a mud bath together?" Blue grinned, evilly.

"I mean I pushed him in, not like that!" Sapphire covered up, going red.

"Of course Sapph, of course" Blue said.

"I don't like him!" Sapphire yelled, running up the stairs into the 1st floor.

At that moment, a blond haired girl walked down the stairs, still in pyjamas. She had her long blond hair loose and was so small, that she could be described as a Teddiursa.

"Oh hi, new girl, sorry I've been asleep from my long date with Gold last night" the girl yawned, grabbing a bowl from a drawer and poring herself some cereal.

"Yellow, we may as well have lunch because it's 12:00 pm already" Blue said, grabbing the cereal bowl with cereal in it and dumping it in the sink.

"Oh okay" Yellow said, walking like a zombie upstairs, bumping into two other girls on the way up.

"Oops, sorry Platinum, White, I wasn't paying attention" Yellow apologized, continuing her journey into her room.

The two girls walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Blue and Crystal.

"Oh hey Blue and... new girl! I'm off to my weekend station at the BW Agency stand. We make the plays and stuff here" the girl named White said.

"Sounds...interesting" Crystal slowly said, before White grabbed a piece of bread, buttered it, and ran out the door.

"I am sorry about Miss White, she is in a bit of a hurry. My name is Platinum Berlitz, the richest family in the world. Your name... Miss Crystal?" the black haired girl asked.

"Yes, my name's Crystal Suishou, but no need to be so formal" Crystal sweatdropped.

"Platinum's in year 1, but she's really smart, probably smarter then me" Blue smiled, with Platinum going red.

"I am sure that is not true Miss Blue" Platinum modestly replied.

"Anyway, what do we do here for fun?" Crystal asked, putting down her suitcase.

"Don't put that down yet Crys, I'm gonna show you your room" Blue said, running up the staircase, followed by Crystal (with her heavy suitcase) and Platinum.

"The first floor is me and White's room" Blue said, after Platinum and Crystal had caught up to her and were on the second floor. "The third floor is Platinum and Sapphire's room and the second floor is you and Yellow's room Crys" Blue said, pointing to the door they were in front of.

"Seems normal enough" Crystal muttered, walking in. What she saw though, was not normal. Her room had 3 bookshelves, 2 desks, 2 single beds, 1 bathroom and 2 chairs. The room was split into two parts, one side for each student.

"This is amazing!" Crystal whispered to Platinum in awe.

"The bathroom is the best bit, senior" Platinum smiled, opening the bathroom door, which Crystal went through moments later.

"Gold" was all Crystal could describe the bathroom. The bathroom was basically made of gold. The bathtub was gold and had a tap of gold, the sinks were made of iron, silver and steel, the shower was made of gold and there were 3 toilets, two were gold and one was silver.

"This is so amazing!" Crystal gasped in awe.

"It is" Blue giggled.

"Come Senior, let's get you unpacked, ready for your new life here" Platinum said, unzipping Crystal's suitcase.

* * *

**Short chapter, but you know what else is there to say when Crystal is just coming into the school?**

**You might be thinking I forgot one Pokedex Owner girl, but don't worry, I haven't forgotten about her. =)**

**Next up, Crystal meets Gold officially!**

**Read, review and read again. =)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup. I'd appreciate ideas for my stories Pokemon Bushrangers, Pokemon Adventures: Colosseum and this story please.**

* * *

"Wow, you're a really good cook Crystal!" White complimented, as the six dorm mates ate the dinner that Crystal had cooked.

"Thanks, I learnt from my mother" Crystal replied, blushing.

"No, this is definitely a Crys-Original!" Sapphire marvelled, stuffing her face with more.

"It really is good" little Yellow added.

After dinner, the girls sat in the living room on sofa's, doing homework (Crystal was reading a book).

"White, what's 3+ax6?" Blue asked.

"How should I know?" White demanded, throwing her calculator in the air out of frustration.

"It's 75*1" Crystal answered, without even looking up from her book.

Everybody went silent at that.

"Crystal...you're a...mathematician!" Blue squealed, followed with a chorus of, "Please do our maths homework!"

Crystal sighed. "Okay, just this once"

For the rest of the year Crystal ended up doing all their maths homework (Except for Yellow's)

* * *

Crystal woke up very groggy. She had stayed up until midnight doing her dormmates maths homework. When she checked the time it read 6:00. **6:00**? That meant she was late! Crystal immediately jumped out of bed, ran into the bathroom, splashed herself with cold water, threw on her school uniform and ran downstairs to find everybody still in their pajamas. Blue and Yellow were watching TV, Sapphire was eating her 3rd bowl of cereal and Platinum looked sick from watching Sapphire eat so much cereal.

"Waa..? Come on girls, we're gonna be late! White's probably already gone ahead of us!" Crystal yelled, grabbing multiple cereal bowls and throwing them in the sink.

"Crys calm down, it's only 6:00 for Arceus's sake!" Blue shushed, concentrating on the TV programme that was showing.

"What do you mean only 6:00 am? School starts at 7:00 am! I always arrive exactly 1 hour before actual school starts so I can help the janitors clean everything and so I can reserve my spot in the library" Crystal explained.

"Well clearly, ya one of thas nerds!" Sapphire messily shouted, spilling cereal all over her Torchic pyjamas.

"What! I'm not a nerd! I like to think of myself as a smart, intelligent girl that helps out janitors!" Crystal argued in her defence.

"That's exactly what nerds do Crys. Now sit down, we only need to start getting read at 6:30. The walk to school only takes 15 minutes" Blue said, before gluing her eyes to the TV screen again.

"Well your loss. I'm going now" Crystal angrily spat out, stomping out the front door. A few minutes later, Sapphire said,

"Wait, she didn't take any breakfast!"

* * *

Crystal stomped along the path that led to their school. She thought about what Sapphire said she was.

"_I'm not a nerd, mummy said that I'm just a very intelligent girl, especially for my age! I know more than most adults! That should be good. But then... what else do I really do besides study?_" Crystal asked herself. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she wasn't looking where she was going and she crashed into a golden eyed boy walking with a bunch of his friends.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Crystal quickly apologized, about to continue walking, when the boy grabbed her by the waist. She went red as the boy spun her around to face him.

"It's my fault darling. Let me and my buddy's walk with you as your bodyguards as payment for our crimes" the boy winked, holding her hand and walking, as his friends all rolled their eyes at him. Crystal was blushing furiously, when the boy turned to her.

"I forgot to tell you my name. My name's Gold Kin. What's your name beautiful?" he asked, winking. Crystal (feeling very awkward and insecure at this moment) answered very stiffly.

"My name is Crystal Suishou, but you can call me... aah?" Crystal started, before being lifted off her feet, bridal style. The other guys just rolled their eyes again. Crystal went so red that she had to cover her face with her hands, when she realized that she hadn't had a shower or put on any deodorant for two days in a row now.

"Well Crystal, have you ever tried modeling? Because I'm sure that you wouldn't need any computer modifying to make you look beautiful" Gold flirted. Crystal was so red that she couldn't think about anything except Gold and her in a room, without anyone else, doing some...interesting things.

"I-I-I-thi-think I need t-t-to get to school now" Crystal stammered, escaping his bridal hold and running off towards the school building.

"_T-T-That perverted flirting creep! He barely knew me, yet he lifted me up and made me think those... disgusting... distracting... beautiful... delicious, wait what? No Crystal, you're not falling for that creep! Next time you see him, you'll show him what you really think of him!_" Crystal thought. She was so lost in thought again, that she knocked into another girl that was pulling along a suitcase.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Crystal apologized, picking up her bag and the girls suitcase.

"No, it was my fault! Sorry, but do you know were building ladies, 3rd house is? L3 if you want to be precise?" the blond girl asked.

"Um actually, I live there! I can show you the way if you want" Crystal offered.

"Yes please, I just got here but I have 3 friends that are already here, they were supposed to be showing me around, but one works for BW Agency so she had to work now, one can't seem to get u before 7 and the other is usually studying before school so none of them had any time to show me around" the girl said.

"I see" Crystal said.

"Oh, by the way, my name is Bianca Akarui" the girl said happily.

"My name is Crystal Suishou. I actually just came yesterday, so I don't know my way around either, but I know the way to the dorm...I think" Crystal said, hoping the way she thought was the right way, was the right way. Fortunately, 5 minutes later they arrived at the front door of the L3 dorm.

"Well here we are" Crystal said, opening the door with her key and letting Bianca go in first.

"Wow! This place is amazing!" Bianca gaped, gazing around the room.

"Hello, who's this?" Blue asked, coming out of the washroom.

"Hi, I'm Bianca! I'm new and my friends were supposed to give me a tour, but they're all busy to I've been trying to find L3 and I've finally found it!" Bianca explained.

"I see. Well, who's your friends?" Blue asked.

"People named White, Black and Cheren" Bianca said.

"Then you can share with White. She's in our dorm, but she's out at work right now" Blue said, taking Bianca upstairs to put away her bags and get ready for school.

"Well, I better get to school now" Crystal said to herself out loud. She walked out the dorm and out to the cold morning.

* * *

**Guys, guess what?**

**In case you got it wrong, it's my BIRTHDAY! 8)**

**That's right, it's the 6th of August, 2 days before Red's birthday. I was born 2 days before Red! Man, I have no idea what I'm doing with this story. Right now I'm really focusing on Pokemon Adventures: Colosseum, so it'll be slow updates for this story**


End file.
